Daughter of Merlin: Finding Her Bonded
by TheHarmoniousWitch
Summary: Hermione Rowena Ravenclaw-Ambrosius is the daughter of Merlin and Rowena Ravenclaw. Her parents send her forward in time to find her soul mate who is none other than Harry Potter. *Story includes Intelligent!Harry, Powerful!Harry, Powerful!Hermione, Dumbledore, Molly, Ginny, and Ron Weasley bashing. Story also includes Ravenclaw!Harry and Hermione.*


**TheHarmoniousWitch**

 **Presents:**

 **Daughter Of Merlin: Finding Her Bonded**

 **A/N: All lines and characters belong to their respective franchises. I only own this fanfiction, my ideas, and the idea that Hermione is Hermione Rowena Ravenclaw-Ambrosius, aka the daughter of Merlin. So, on with the story, and I hope you enjoy! When you reach the end of this chapter, please review, and you can also send ideas for the next chapter. If you could do this, this would help this fanfiction grow faster. Thanks!**

 **Chapter 1- The Landing**

"Hermione, it's time. You've got to go and find your bonded. You can contact you Mum and I whenever you want, via mirror. Wherever you are, no matter the place, time, or year, you'll be able to contact us. Remember your spells, don't trust any one suspicious, or manipulative. With your mind magic you've learned, you'll be able to see through masks and see their intents, as well as read their thoughts, no matter how powerful the person is. We're pretty sure you'll end up at Hogwarts, so we've got Hogwarts uniforms in your trunk. Remember, love, be smart. Don't let anyone steal your wand, or possessions, most specifically, the invisibility cloak, and stand up to bullies. Show them who Hermione Rowena Ravenclaw-Ambrosius really is. And, finally, don't think negatively about yourself, and don't read and study too much, or people will think you're snobbish, and you know you'll end up the Brightest Witch of Your Age anyway, so not to worry. I love you, Hermione, now it's really time to go."

"One last thing Hermione," Her mother, Rowena Ravenclaw began, "You'll know who your bonded is the you lay your eyes on them."

Nodding, the girl named Hermione stepped up, waiting for her father to open the passageway to her bonded. "Goodbye, Mum and Dad, I'll contact you when I arrive."

Her parents nodding now, her Dad, the great Merlin himself, opened the passageway and Hermione stepped through on a mission to find her other half.

* * *

Hermione found herself swirling through time, images of the future flickering by. She wondered why it was taking so long to get to her bonded. Surely the process was supposed to be faster. But then again, Hermione had never experienced this before, so she certainly wouldn't know how long it would take. Going by the speed she was currently travelling at, she estimated that her ride would only be five minutes longer. Surely enough, five minutes later, her ride ended and she tumbled to the floor. She had landed right in between platforms 9 and 10. Looking around, she saw a raven-haired, emerald-eyed boy with taped glasses sitting on his trunk looking lost. This must be her bonded! Scanning him, she saw that he was lost, and was looking for a way to get on Platform 9 3/4, where the Hogwarts Express was. Hmm, she knew how to get there! Walking up to the boy, carrying her trunk along, she thought about why he looked so skinny. Well, she could always ask on the train, and if he didn't want her to know, then she would respect his privacy. Finally reaching him, she sat down on her trunk and turned to him. "Hello! Who are you?" The boy looking startled, looked up at her, and gave her the answer. "Oh, hello. My name is Harry Potter." Ah yes a Potter, they were very nice people, and kind too, but they were also intelligent. "Okay, my name is Hermione Ambrosius. Do you need a hand? I'm magical too." "Okay, thank you, I'd like that." Harry responded, picking up his trunk. "I need to get onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters." "Oh sure, let's go together!" Taking his hand, she said, "Alright, now what we do is that we charge toward the wall between Platforms 9 and 10. That will get us onto Platform 9 3/4." "Okay, 3,2,1, Go!" As soon as she said go, they ran towards the wall, hands interwoven, and they passed through the wall with ease. When they opened their eyes, they saw a red glinting train that bore the words The Hogwarts Express. Smoke was coming out of the train, and families were everywhere. Scooting around the crowd, they led themselves to the train, lifted their trunks up the stairs, and walked down the halls, looking for a good spot. Finding the perfect compartment, they settled in, taking seats opposite each other. They talked for a while, enquiring each other on matters before she asked the question- "So, Harry, do you want to be best friends?" As she suggested this, Harry's face lit up. "I would love to!" "Finally, I have a friend!" "Okay." She responded, just as much elated as Harry. "Hey Harry, what house do you think you'll be in?" She asked, she personally was certain she would be a Ravenclaw. "I dunno, but Ravenclaw sounds very appealing." "I actually love to read, and when I wasn't doing something over the summer, I read all my course books and Hogwarts: A History." "I think you would make a great Ravenclaw, then, you sound very smart." She said, this was true. While she was talking to him, she found out he was very intelligent on the inside, though he concealed his genius.

They were silent for a moment, each watching the scenery of hills and meadows roll by, the sun at the peak of its circuit, the trolley would come by soon. The peaceful silence was short-lived though, as a blonde arrogant-looking boy came in with a red-head who looked just as arrogant barged through, flanked by two fat kids who looked like they didn't have an _ounce_ of knowledge, or even a brain.

"Oi!" The blonde spoke, "We heard Harry Potter was in this compartment. That true?"

"Um, I'm Harry Potter." Harry spoke, at this point, I was just ignored.

"And who are you?" The blonde asked, arrogantly looking in my direction.

"Yeah, who are you?" The red-head backed, trying to intimidate me. Well, it wasn't working, that was for sure.

"None of your business." I spoke, these two were such bullies.

"Hmm, must be a mudblood." The blonde said, now disgustingly looking at me.

"What did you say?" Harry spoke, dangerously.

You could see the blonde cowering now, the red-head too, but both of them tried to stay strong. When they didn't respond, Harry started to get pissed off. It seems that an angry Harry is a Harry you want to avoid. Harry spoke again, this time more dangerously than before, he was seriously pissed now.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" He yelled, his magic swirling around him. He was just as powerful as me, and he put it to good use when he was emotional like this.

The blonde finally spoke, with just a hint of his arrogant swagger, and more cowardice than not.

"We called her a mudblood, 'cause that's what she is right?"

Before Harry could get any angrier, because then he would blow up the train, I spoke up, pointing my wand, which is called the Elder Wand, at his throat.

"For your information, my name is Hermione Rowena Ravenclaw-Ambrosius, now fuck off!"

The blonde and the red-head left, running in fear, along with their fat bodyguards.

Then Harry turned to me, his eyes wide, and spoke- "Wait, you're from the past then, so why are you here?"

 **End of Chapter 1- Please review with your thoughts and ideas for the next chapter! Also, I'm so sorry this chapter was so short, this is my first fanfiction and I wanted her to explain in the next chapter. I pinkie swear that I will make the next chapter way longer!**

 **Until next chapter, TheHarmoniousWitch signing out.**


End file.
